The precise positioning of one mechanism with respect to a reference device is often accomplished by utilizing a system of gears. Power, often supplied by an electric motor, is transferred via the gears to move the mechanism. Precise positioning is dependent upon so called backlash or the looseness in the coupling between the gears. The greater the backlash, the less precise is the positioning of the mechanism with respect to the reference device. Some backlash is inevitable as it is impossible to manufacture gears that exactly mate with one another.
Backlash can be measured in gear systems by blocking movement of the driven gear and measuring the movement of the drive gear between its resulting limits of motion. This method is, however, time consuming, labor intensive, and not conducive to mass production of identical systems. Often backlash is measured in a representative number of systems and the average of these measurements is used as the backlash for all similar systems. This nominal backlash is then used as an offset in the control system. This method suffers from several disadvantages. In particular, unit-to-unit variations in backlash are not accounted for, and backlash changes over time are not accounted for.